


Gravid

by Lady_Oscar



Series: The Force's Reckoning [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon-Typical Violence, Creative Interpretation of the Force, Extremely Specific Ideas, Implied/Referenced A/B/O, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mpreg, Shit-Lords Having Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar/pseuds/Lady_Oscar
Summary: A pregnant Hux develops Force abilities, and of course they manifest at an inopportune time.





	Gravid

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a line of dialogue from unicornsandbutane's wild fic Sucker Punch. MANY thanks to that author for letting me use their concept.

“What do you mean you haven’t told him?” Hux snapped. 

The general’s patience was in short supply these days: it had been three months since his heat suppressant failed, two weeks since he had decided to keep the pregnancy that resulted, and now one minute since Kylo had informed him that Snoke was unaware of his condition. 

“Supreme Leader has been … quiet lately,” Kylo answered cryptically. 

Hux sighed, not bothering to press him any further since they were almost at the holo-chamber. Snoke would find out soon enough, he supposed. 

The gargantuan hologram was waiting for them when they entered the chamber. As Kylo and Hux arranged themselves before Snoke, the Supreme Leader appeared to lean forward toward Hux as if to take a closer look at him. 

“You’re with child, General,” he observed. “Who is your alpha?”

“You should ask your apprentice about that,” Hux replied, barely resisting the urge to give Kylo a pointed look. 

“Kylo, what is the meaning of this?” Snoke growled. 

“It’s true, Master. I am the father of his child.”

“What were your vows as a Knight of Ren?”

“To take no possessions that I do not need, to neither bear nor sire any offspring, and to swear absolute loyalty to you.”

“And which part of that did you not understand?” 

Kylo’s answer came in the form of a sullen stare. Hux watched as Snoke extended a huge pale hand toward him, and suddenly the dark-haired man was lifted off the floor. The general had witnessed such scenes between the Force users before and had usually regarded them with disinterest as a quarrel between teacher and pupil. This time however, as Kylo remained pathetically suspended above the floor and gurgled for air, it seemed that Snoke was intent on killing him. As Hux looked on, a small voice in the back of his head pointed out that it would not do for their child to grow up without a father, even one as obviously useless as Kylo. 

“Enough,” Hux commanded without thinking and reached out toward Kylo with a leather-clad hand before he even knew what he was doing. He immediately felt an unseen resistance between him and Kylo, and startled, quickly pulled his hand back as if he had touched something hot. Snoke, meanwhile, promptly let go of Kylo, who dropped to the floor with a surprisingly loud thud. 

“It seems you’re full of interesting developments today, General,” Snoke remarked. 

Hux did not care for his tone and spared a glance at Kylo, who was crouched on the floor and making loud sucking gasps for air. The other man met his gaze and suddenly he was looking up with Hux with an idiotic gleam in his eyes. With a frown, Hux silently willed Kylo to stop being such an embarrassment and to get up off the floor. To Hux’s surprise, Kylo immediately stood up, his adoring look replaced with one of surprise. 

Snoke suddenly laughed, a thin unnatural sound that would have made the hair rise on the back of Hux’s neck if he were a lesser man. 

“What are you laughing at?” Hux blurted out and then covered his mouth with a hand, alarmed by his own impertinence. 

“Did you know, Hux” Kylo croaked, his voice hoarse from Snoke’s hold on him, “that you can use the Force?”

“Excuse me?” The general replied. 

“Supreme Leader, it’s the child,” Kylo said without preamble as he turned toward Snoke. “The child he carries must be Force sensitive.” 

“Of course,” Snoke answered as he appeared to lean back in his ornate throne. “General, you are dismissed. I need to speak to Kylo alone.”

Too shocked to move, Hux remained where he was standing until he felt something like an invisible hand on his back guide him toward the entrance of the holo-chamber and then gently push him into the adjoining hallway before slamming the door. 

+++

Stunned by what just transpired, Hux stumbled his way toward his private quarters in a daze. Punching in the access code to his door, he went straight to the cabinet that held his most prized Corellian whiskey. With shaking hands, he poured himself a glass, and gazing down at the liquid, realized what he was doing and knocked the drink off his desk with an angry swipe of his arm. 

The sharp tang of alcohol that filled the air as soon as the shattered glass hit the floor brought Hux to his senses. What in kriffing hell was going on, he angrily wondered as he went to look for his cleaning droid. And what was all this about him using the Force, not to mention his and Kylo’s child. It shouldn’t be possible he told himself, although he also shouldn’t be pregnant, he reminded himself, and now he was three months along after his heat suppressant failed. 

He found the cupboard with the droid, and just as he was about to turn it on, he heard the door to his quarters slide open. Kylo stepped in, and filling the entryway like a spreading stormcloud, he took off his helmet and appeared to sniff the air. 

“Hux, you shouldn’t be drinking alcohol in your condition,” he said as he stepped into the room. 

“I know that,” Hux answered and rubbed his temple. “I…” he trailed off ineffectually. He watched as Kylo waved his hand toward the mess on the floor, causing the broken pieces of glass to float toward the nearest bin. Kylo then came up to Hux and wrapped his arms around the man, and the general huffed. He was not particularly in the mood to be held. 

“Stop it,” Hux snapped, but Kylo did not let go. “I said stop it!” Hux demanded. Kylo immediately let go and then teetered away from him as if he had been shoved. As he nearly fell backward onto the damp floor, Kylo looked at Hux with wide eyes. 

“Hux,” he said in a breathless tone, “you’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?” 

“Using the Force.”

“That’s not possible,” Hux said decisively. “I can’t use the Force.”

“Sometimes,” Kylo said, drawing himself to his full height, “non-Force users can become attuned to it if the child they’re carrying is Force-sensitive.” 

“You expect me to believe that our unborn child is not only already sensitive to the Force, but now some of those powers have been transferred to me?”

“Yes,” Kylo said and got down on his knees in front of Hux so that he could put his face against Hux’s belly, which was only just starting to fill out. 

“But what if I want no part of these magic tricks?” Hux protested. 

“It doesn’t matter,” the other man said. “The Force has chosen you. It is a gift.” Kylo looked up at him with such conviction that Hux was forced to take a step back. 

“I will teach him,” came the thought from Kylo. 

“Teach me now,” Hux said out loud and looked the other man in the eye. 

“You heard me just now?” Kylo asked. 

“Yes,” Hux answered impatiently. 

“Oh, Hux,” Kylo said, standing up, “Imagine how powerful we’ll be if we can both use the Force.” 

He surprised Hux with a deep kiss and suddenly the general’s mind was inundated with images of them both effortlessly slaying dozens of Resistance fighters without ever laying a hand on them and systematically restoring order to the universe. 

Hux gasped. Perhaps he did have a use for the Force after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 90% of this in like one day and then struggled for weeks with a cogent beginning and end for it. Comments appreciated.


End file.
